Rhythm
by Lukeprism
Summary: Lucas and Claus are educated in the ways of the rhythm. Family fluff, AU-ish.


―**s―t―a―r―t―c―h―a―p―t―e―r―**

Lucas watched the video box with wide, attentive blue eyes as the two people featured swayed back and forth in time with each other, twirling around every so often. The woman's frivolous dress flowed beautifully and the man's suit exuded confidence. "The way they dance is so elegant," he mused, sitting cross-legged on the floor just in front of the sandy brown couch that sat his mother and father.

Claus lay on his side beside him, head supported and facing the lit screen by way of his arm. "It's super slow though," he pointed out, though that was to be expected from the infinitely more energetic of the twins. "Looks boring."

Hinawa giggled. "It was anything but on our wedding night. Do you remember that, dear?" she smiled up at her husband, tucking a few brown strands of hair behind her ear.

The man's expression took on a rare form when he too smiled. "Like it was yesterday," he answered, chuckling a bit. "This program brings back some memories."

"Your father may not look like it, but he's quite the dancer," their mother pointed out genially.

Claus stuck his tongue out. "I can see where this is going. Another one of those gooey parent love stories." He waved his free hand in the air half-heartedly. "I'll pass."

Lucas, however, laughed. "Aww, that's romantic! I didn't know Dad could dance."

Hearing the rustlings of people getting up behind them, the twins each turned their heads to face their parents in an attempt to see what exactly was going on. Seeing his mother put her hands on Flint's shoulders, Lucas brightened while Claus rolled his eyes. "So you two're gonna dance," they said simultaneously, though their tones of voice were quite different.

Lucas turned himself around to watch them properly, pulling his knees up close and regarding their slow but purposeful moves with awe. Claus too turned, but sat more casually with one leg pulled close and the other laying in a cross-legged position. It turned out their mother hadn't been exaggerating; Flint's body movements were rather flexible for one who looked so rugged. Hinawa kept up easily, and the two danced in a rotating circle.

When they finally returned to a stationary state, Lucas clapped his hands together. "Nice! I've never seen you guys dance. Did you do all that from memory?"

Hinawa giggled, a hand still on her husband's chest. "I guess we did, didn't we? The last time we danced was at least eight years ago."

Claus at least had the tact to stifle a yawn. "Well, it isn't exactly that hard of a dance to do," he said at length, examining his hands.

Hinawa put her hands on her hips as she faced her eldest son. "Is that so? Alright, mister negative, let's see you do it if it's so easy," she challenged lightly, tone firm but playful.

Claus' green irises lit up defiantly. "Fine." He stood up and brushed his shorts off. "Lucas, c'mere."

Lucas blinked, having just finished laughing at Claus' predicament. "Huh? What for?"

He gestured with his hand for him to rise almost impatiently. "Dance with me."

The blonde thought about this for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders and followed his brother's lead. "Okay. I mean, you're right; it doesn't look _that_ hard."

As their mother and father stood by expectantly, the boys regarded each other a bit awkwardly. "I'll be the guy," Claus said quickly, to Lucas' dismay.

"Wait a sec! Why do I have to be the girl?"

"You're shorter and younger and weigh less."

Before Lucas could logically retort, Claus had grabbed his hand and put an arm around his shoulder. When Lucas did the same, he blinked. "There isn't much of a difference between the guy and girl."

Claus smirked. "I know. Just wanted you to know your place."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It isn't like two guys can't dance together or something. So, you lead."

Claus nodded, but as they went to move, Claus ended up stepping on Lucas' foot. "_Yowch!_" the blonde yelped, pulling away as Claus quickly stepped back off.

"My bad. Again." This time they managed about two steps before Lucas' heel crushed Claus' big toe. The redhead gasped sharply as Lucas scrambled to move.

Hinawa laughed along with Flint as they looked on amusedly. "Easy, was it?" she taunted lightly, holding a dainty hand to her lips.

Not one to be embarrassed or proven wrong, Claus merely shook it off and thought about their positions for a second. "Obviously we need to find a rhythm," he said a bit unhelpfully, looking down at their feet.

Lucas nodded, casting his gaze down as well. "Right. So, when I do this," he said, taking a small left step forward, "you step back with your right."

Claus did this. "And when I come forward with _my_ left, you'll step back with _your_ right." They carried out this motion as well.

"Exactly. Then we just gotta sway, like this," he concluded, moving both their bodies back and forth. Claus followed his lead, nodding and beginning by stepping forward. Lucas countered his move accordingly and took his own forward step, turning slightly as he did so, and soon enough they were actually dancing. It was still a bit jerky, but it got the job done.

"This isn't so bad," Claus nodded to himself, glancing at Lucas. "You're still getting too close to my feet though."

Lucas looked to be concentrating, still glancing back down at their feet every few seconds. "Sorry."

Hinawa clapped her hand together. "Well, color me surprised! You boys sure picked that up quickly!" She patted them both on the shoulder.

Flint crossed his arms, looking pleased. "You both inherited the rhythm, I see."

"Of course," they said in unison, startling each other before laughing it off together.

Hinawa looked at the clock that hung a little ways away in the kitchen. "I suppose I should be starting on dinner soon," she said, tucking a small locket she wore around her neck into the confines of her dress before pulling her hair up into a bun.

"I'll feed the animals then," Flint nodded, grabbing his hat off the stand beside the door before exiting.

Claus was the first to stop their dance, letting Lucas' hand drop. "Well, nice work, bro." He smirked. "You kept up."

Lucas smiled. "Of course. You can't dance alone!" As Claus went to sit on the couch, Lucas followed him intently. "But I have a question."

"Hmm?"

"Can we try twirling?"

**―e―n―d―c―h―a―p―t―e―r ―**

_**A/N: I'm not dead, I swear. Just a bit overloaded lately with work. Hopefully I'll have some more stuff up soon. For now, I leave you with this meaningless little bit of fluff. No brocest. Shocking, eh?  
**_


End file.
